The invention set forth in this specification relates to a new and improved easily released belt fastener. Belt fasteners of the generalized category to which this invention pertains are sometimes referred to as strap clamps, releasable buckles, strap holders, hitching devices and tightening devices.
Such belt fasteners are commonly utilized to secure a strap or belt so that such a belt or strap is held under pressure and so that the tension on such a belt or strap may be released so that the belt or strap can be removed from the fastener. Fasteners of this category are and have been utilized for a wide variety of different diverse purposes. Various known fasteners of the type indicated herein have in recent years been commonly utilized in holding the straps or belts used to support various types of scuba equipment on the back of an individual.
It is not considered that known fasteners have been adequate for such usage because of various factors connected with the use of scuba equipment. A fastener for use in securing belts or straps to hold scuba equipment in place must, of course, be capable of being easily utilized by a user. Such utilization is considered to involve securing such a fastener in an operative position, the placement of a belt or strap used with such a fastener under a desired degree of tension, and the release of the fastener without difficulty. The latter is particularly important in the scuba field since on occasion it may be necessary for a user to quickly release scuba gear so as to avoid a hazard or danger.
Another factor which is quite important as far as utilization in the scuba field--and probably in any other field--is cost. A satisfactory fastener for use in the scuba field must not only be desirable from a utilitarian standpoint but it must also be desirable from an economic standpoint. This is because of the fact that even comparatively small cost advantages are considered to frequently mark the difference as to whether or not a product is commercially acceptable or not. On occasion such cost advantages cannot be achieved in a principal item of equipment such as scuba gear itself but can only be achieved in peripheral items used with such equipment such as, for example, in the fasteners utilized in holding a piece of scuba gear in place.